<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise Me Proper by Rosie-Ann (ruffboi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177369">Promise Me Proper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/Rosie-Ann'>Rosie-Ann (ruffboi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, friendship is important, pippin is upset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/Rosie-Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry's wedding Estella, and Pippin's upset, even though Merry can't understand why. A shortshort dedicated to MY Merry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merry Brandybuck &amp; Pippin Took, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise Me Proper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop crying, Pip! I'm not going anywhere!" Merry said for what felt like the hundredth time.</p><p>"I know. But you're getting <em>married</em>!" Pippin sniffed, inconsolable. "An' you'll be busy with Estella, an' I won't get to see you, an', an'..." he burst into a fresh round of tears.</p><p>Merry didn't know what to do. It was the day of his wedding, and Pippin was weeping uncontrollably. Pippin, who had fought and killed a troll at the Black Gate. Pippin, who had helped rout the ruffians at Bywater. Pippin, a soldier of Gondor. Pippin, who had, until moments before, appeared keenly excited about the wedding and the party to follow.</p><p>"Pippin, I'll still see you!" Merry sighed. His cousin was old enough that this outburst seem extremely odd, even out of character. Pippin hiccuped a bit.</p><p>"But Mer, once you're married, th-then," he scrunched up his face, trying not to cry more. "Then Estella will be your dearest..." Pippin wrapped his arms around himself, crying silently, and Merry understood.</p><p>"Oh, Pippin, my dear ass." he said softly, pulling Pippin into his arms. "You will always be my dearest one. Nothing can ever change that." Pippin buried his face in Merry's shirt, his body still shaking with repressed sobs. Merry began to quietly recite a poem he had written once, as a tween.</p><p>
  <em>"You are gingerbread and spice,<br/>
my everything nice.<br/>
Your laugh I carry<br/>
wrapped warm 'round me;<br/>
a scarf for my heart.<br/>
You and I are never apart.<br/>
You bring to me light,<br/>
innocent, true and bright.<br/>
Pippin you need never fear,<br/>
in times of hurt my soul is near.<br/>
Good ol' Merry the walls of life will hold,<br/>
so you dearest one can always be bold.<br/>
I promise you proper,<br/>
I promise you true:<br/>
Cousin dear to my heart,<br/>
we are never apart."</em>
</p><p>Pippin's tears turned to occasional hiccups, and Merry gently combed his fingers through the Took's unruly curls. After a few minutes, Pippin stepped back and scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. Merry pulled out a handkerchief, knowing Pippin wouldn't have his, and handed it to his cousin.</p><p>"Well, then." Pippin said briskly, once more the grown Hobbit Merry knew from recent years. "If we don't go get ready, you'll be late for your wedding. And you know Estella will never forgive you." He grinned brightly at Merry, his fears relieved. All was right in Pippin's world again.</p><p>**********************</p><p><br/>
Merry and Estella had been married only just over a week when Pippin was called home from Buckland. The Thain, it seemed, had hurt his leg, and Pippin was needed to help run the household and farm.</p><p>"Come back soon, Pippin." Estella said, kissing the tall lanky Took on the cheek.</p><p>"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Brandybuck." Pippin replied with a roguish grin. Merry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're a character, Peregrin Took."</p><p>"As are you, Meriadoc Brandybuck." Pippin hugged Merry tightly. "Look in your coat pocket when I'm gone." he whispered into Merry's ear just before he let go. Merry looked at him quizzically, but Pippin just said good-bye to Merry's parents, hopped on his pony, and trotted off toward Tuckborogh. After he passed out of sight over a small hill, Merry reached into his pocket. There was a piece of parchment stuck in it and he pulled it out curiously. It was neatly written in Pippin's best hand, without the smudges and misspellings usually found in anything he wrote. Merry began to read, and found himself crying.</p><p>
  <em>"I stand on a threshold<br/>
The world seems so wide<br/>
But I am not frightened<br/>
You're here at my side<br/>
Even when the distance<br/>
Between us is far<br/>
You're near to my heart;<br/>
I know where you are.<br/>
The weight of my future<br/>
seems less than it would<br/>
If it didn't rest on you<br/>
(And I'm not sure it should)<br/>
The walls of the world<br/>
You promised you'd hold<br/>
So that I could go out<br/>
And be strong, brave, and bold.<br/>
Yet I'd do the same for you<br/>
If you let me, I will;<br/>
I'll hold up YOUR world<br/>
So you can feel life's thrill.<br/>
But whenever I'm hurting<br/>
I'm held in your embrace.<br/>
You whisper me comfort,<br/>
Send me back to life's race.<br/>
And, Mer, I promise YOU proper,<br/>
I promise YOU true:<br/>
No matter what ever happens,<br/>
I'm your Pippin, through and through."</em>
</p><p>When he had finished reading, Merry looked up and saw Estella gazing worriedly at him. He sniffed a bit, and wiped his eyes, thinking in the back of his mind that Pippin still had his best handkerchief.</p><p>"Are you alright, Merry?" Estella asked. "What's on that paper?"</p><p>"Just...something special." And Merry looked off in the direction Pippin had ridden, and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>((First poem written by my Merry, who knows who they are. Sorry I had to change a couple things. XD. Second poem written by me, for my Merry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you, Mer. Always and Forever.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~Rosie))</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the poem from Merry was written by a friend who, at the time, went by tasar_took_nualda on councilofelrond.net and tasar_nualda on livejournal. As it was 16 years ago and I have not been in touch with said friend for nearly that long, all I can do is give credit to her and let her know to leave a comment if she'd like me to take this down. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>